Do You Remember Me?
by Murphdog98
Summary: Germany hits his head well training with Italy and someone in his past reminds him of a promise he made to someone. Gerita one-shot.


Sorry if it is bad my first time posting a story on . Hope you like please read, review and favorite. Might make more stories tied to this one.

* * *

"doitsu," Italy whined "can we take a break."

"Nien, italia we just took a break 10 minutes ago." Germany said face palming.

"But I'm tired doitsu." Italy contiued whining.

"Italy, how about it you continue training, I will do something you want to do after with you." Germany said.

"Really doitsu, you will doitsu," italia said perking up.

"Yes italia" Germany said.

"Yah, thank you doitsu," italy cheered as he started, at his retreating pace, to run his 5 lap he had to finish.

"italia slow down a bit you do need to go that fa..." Germany start to say as he ran to catch up with italia when he triped over a rock he did not see and fell hitting his head.

"Germany!" Italy yelled running over to Germany to find him passed out and he started to freak out "Ve what do I do."

In Germany head-

'Where am I, what happened," Germany said to himself. "All I remember was I was chasing italia then tripping then blackness."

'You blacked out cause you hit your head' a small blonde haired boy said, 'now you are in your memories of what you forgot.'

'My memories, you mean those memories from before I met my bruder Prussia those ones.' Germany asked.

'Yes those ones' the boy replied.

'So are you part of my past' Germany asked.

'in a way yes I am you before you where Germany i was you when you were the holy roman empire. You live with austria, Hungary, and chibiitalia who you thought was a girl.' HR said.

'Yes I remember now.' Germany said with his face lite up.

'If you remember then you should probably go complete a promise you made.' HR said as he started to vanish and Germany started to hear italia yelling his name.

Back in the normal Hetalia world

"Italia?" Germany said softly to the small Italian man.

"Germany, your awake I so happy I was worried you won't wake up and you would leave me like him..." italy said as his voice got sad at the mention of Germany not waking up and the mention of him.

"italia well I was knockout I remember something. You remember how I told you I could not remember who I was before me bruder found me?" Germany asked.

"Yes I remember doitsu." Italy said with a puzzled face.

"Well I remember it now, I knew you, you where my only friend even thought I that you were a girl, I made you promise I now will keep italia." Germany said facing italy

"But my only friends were mr. Austria, ms. Hungary and holy ro... no it couldn't be he fell I was told he fell long ago how can it be?" Italy said freaking out.

"I'm him, I was once the holy roman empire, and I made a promise that I return to you one day and return your broom, for the longest time I kept it cause it was my only link to my past, but now I remember what it is." Germany said standing up then helping italy up.

"I can't believe it all these years and you were right in front of me the whole time, how could I be this stupid. You holy Rome, Germany you are the same person, I don't know what to say or call you I can't believe this I ju..." Italy said hugging Germany when he was cut short by Germany kissing him.

"italia, your not supid not like any one else figured it out on the own. And italia there is nothing you could say to make this moment any better. And just stick to calling me Germany or doitsu I like it better and it easier to say. Do you think we should call a meeting to tell everyone this?" Germany said after breaking their kiss.

"We should doitsu, I bet everyone will be suprised." Italy said as he stood next to Germany and held Germany's hand and put his head on Germany's shoulder.

"I bet they will be italia," Germany said as he let Italy hold his hand and put his head on top of Italy's head.

One week later at a world conference called by Germany and Italy.

"Why is it that the awesome me has to be here west the awesome me is not a real country any more." Prussia said.

"Yes why is he here dude and why did you call a conference dude." America asked.

"Well I decided that my bruder as well as the rest of should hear something. As you all may know I don't remember most of any of my time as a young country well I remember it all now I was called the holy roman empire.

"No way that not possible, I don't believe you. You can not be that blonde brat I cared for, he fell long a go." Austria yelled.

"He is Mr. Austria remember how ms. Hungary told you I gave holy Rome my broom for him to remember me with well Germany has that broom I even brought it with me and Germany knows of the promise I said to holy Rome that I would wait for him and how we kissed and all that." Italy said handing austria the broom.

"No way I can't believe it really you HR we heard you fell, we thought you were gone for every." Hungary said as she began to cry and put her hand over her mouth and ran to hug Germany.

"i did fall, but i was like my brother and stayed on this world even after my empire fell. I remember I was going to go back to Italia and keep my promise but i don't really remember exactly what happened that made me lose my memory but next thing i remember was waking up and meeting prussia then him telling me i was the country Germany." Germany told everyone.

"So, you finally remembered west," prussia said with a smiley yet sad face as Hungary let go of Germany.

"you knew bruder?" Germany asked surprise as everone turned to prussia.

"of course i knew, you were my little bruder. I just choose not to tell you, cause i was worried it would hurt you if you knew but couldn't remember it exactly, and hope that someday you would hopefully remember," prussia said as he looked at his feet.

"oh, bruder, i sorry that i forgot you then but now i remember all the fun times we had as a kid," Germany said as he walked over to his brother and gave him a hug that prussia returned.

"it is okay west i should have protected you better than it might never had happened." prussia cried into Germany shoulder.

"It's not your fault brother, it my own for trying to become to big," Germany said comforting his brother. Finally prussia calmed down.

"France can you believe it Germany is that little brat who use to follow prussia around," Spain said.

"i can hardly believe it but i had always thought that Germany looked a lot like HR," France said.

"and to think that i might never had remembered if it was not for my Italia," Germany said kissing Italy on the lips which Italy returned.

"well at least my running away did something good for once," Italy said as he broke the kiss and they turned to look at everyone else,who a lot of them had their mouths hanging open.

"ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER?! TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TO FIGURE OUT YOU BOTH LIKED EACH OTHER!" America yelled.

And so that is the beginning of a found past and an old love that many hope to see more of in the near future. Hasta la pasta


End file.
